Current vehicle wash systems utilize brushes to physically remove material or utilize only pressurized fluid (e.g., water and water/chemical solutions) in “touchless” systems to remove material. Touchless systems commonly include a spray “arch” that includes nozzles aimed at the exterior surfaces of a vehicle being washed. The arch can be reoriented to direct fluids at the vehicle from different angles to perform one or more wash functions during a washing operation. The position and orientation of the spray arch as well as the fluid composition provided to the arch can be computer-controlled for appropriate dispensing of chemicals during a wash cycle. Spray arches typically utilize only a single type of nozzle and all nozzles on an arch receive fluid simultaneously.